


Swipe Right

by Oilegsy



Category: Supercat - Fandom
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, Set Up, Tinder date, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilegsy/pseuds/Oilegsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Kara had a Tinder, Lucy and Alex would find it necessary to make matches for her....</p><p>“I have no idea why you think it’s necessary that I try online dating,” Kara said as she made one more attempt to grab her phone out of Lucy’s hand. </p><p>“Tinder is hardly online dating,” Lucy replied as she side stepped again letting Kara stumble forward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swipe Right

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have another fic I need to seriously update, but life gave me some serious writers block.... So I decided to do a quick multi-chapter to hopefully clear it up. 
> 
> If tinder was in the supergirl unvierse I'm sure this would happen....

“C’mon guys, give me back my phone!” Kara said as she attempted to use her super speed again to grab her phone back from Lucy. 

“No, no, no, Supergirl, none of that now,” Lucy smirked as she shifted around again to avoid Kara’s reach. 

“I, have, no, idea, how I keep missing,” Kara huffed as she plopped down onto a chair in the DEO. 

“New tech we’ve been trying to develop for a temporary human speed boost,” Alex smiled back to her sister. “Stealing your phone seemed to be the perfect time to try it out,” she finished as she walked back to Lucy who was swiping left and right quickly without much thought on Kara’s phone. 

“I have no idea why you think it’s necessary that I try online dating,” Kara said as she made one more attempt to grab her phone out of Lucy’s hand. 

“Tinder is hardly online dating,” Lucy replied as she side stepped again letting Kara stumble forward. 

‘It’s about time you got back out there,” Alex replied, “and if I’m finally saying it, you know it’s true.”

“Hey!” Lucy exclaimed punching Alex in the shoulder, “You’ve been saying it just as long as me,” receiving an eye roll from Alex before she kept swiping.

“You know, if you two are going to do that, you could at least pay more attention to who you are swiping right to.” Kara whined as she paced around the DEO, “Can I at least be a part of the conversation after a match?” 

“After a match? So you are excited about this supes?” Lucy teased before a chime went off on Kara’s phone. 

“Oh! Let me see!” Kara hopped to her feet, missing the phone before it got tossed to Alex.

“Oh, you’re busted. No way you’re talking now,” Alex said while laughing, “Let me and Lucy handle this for you. We’ll make sure your identity isn’t compromised, and we can go from there.”

“Fine! But they better be good looking!” Kara sighed, resigning from the conversation and walking to the training room. 

“Oh, they will!” Lucy yelled to her as she and Alex looked wide eyed at who Kara matched with. 

//////

“I wish you guys didn’t delete the app after the conversation,” Kara complained as she quick-changed into her next outfit choice. 

“We just thought it was best so you couldn’t back out,” Lucy replied as she scrunched her face at the new outfit. 

“Trust us, Kara, it’ll be fine, you’ll meet them at a private booth in the back of the restaurant. The reservation is under your name, so you don’t have to worry,” Alex said in an attempt to comfort her. 

“I still don’t know why I’m doing this,” Kara stated, settling on an outfit and touching up her hair one last time, “I’m a superhero, I don’t have time for dating.”

“But you do!” Lucy said, giving Kara a final once over, “The DEO has been slow after Myriad and taking down Cadmus. Even I was hoping that you and James could work things out.”

“She’s right Kara, it’s time to have a personal life,” Alex said giving her a comforting smile. 

Kara sighed looking into the mirror. Lucy and Alex were right; things were slow. Even at Catco, after her new promotion things seemed to slow down. One Tinder date couldn’t hurt, and it’s not like she would have to see them again if it didn't work. 

“Fine guys, what time was the reservation again?” Kara said with a slight smile. 

///////

“Reservation for Kara D.” She was happy Alex didn’t give her full last name in case the date didn’t work out.

“Right this way, you’re the first to arrive,” The hostess smiled as she showed Kara to her table. 

Kara took another sip of her water and looked at her watch again, fifth-teen minutes past the time of reservation, I’ll give them five more minutes she thought to herself. 

/////

Kara found herself lost in thought, wondering if Alex and Lucy had set her up with a woman or a man. She didn’t have a preference, but they played the pronoun game all night to mask the identity. 

Her mind trailed off to thinking about Tinder dates. She hadn’t used the app much. She thought meeting people in person was better. However, she sometimes found an interesting person to strike up an occasional conversation with amongst the sea of people looking for hook-ups. 

That’s when she choked on her water, what if the person thought this was a Tinder sex-date. She never had a one night stand before, would this person expect that? Her mind was in a super speed ramble when a hand on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. 

Kara jumped up from her seat and turned to the hand on her shoulder, noting the lightness of it, she realized it was a woman’s hand looking at the slim polished fingers. 

“Hi, you startled me, I’m Kara,” She stated as she turned and brought her eyes up to meet the smiling face looking down at her. 

“Miss Grant!” She stammered standing up, almost tipping over the chair, “Umm, Hi Miss Grant, umm what are you doing here?” grabbing the chair to settle it. 

“Well it seems I have a date who is completely flustered by my appearance,” Miss Grant said as she smirked to Kara. 

“Date? Flustered? Oh, I’m sorry Miss Grant that your date isn’t going well. Do you need my help with anything?” Kara muttered as her eyes tracked Miss Grant walking around the table to the open seat. 

“Miss Grant, I can umm. Miss Grant, who is your date?” Kara said sitting back down at the table and noticing the napkin in front of Miss Grant being draped down on her lap and her water served. 

“Well, I prefer my dates to call me Cat, so if you will Kara, Cat will be just fine tonight,” Cat said as she smirked, lacing her hands together, leaning forward onto the table. 

“Date, me?’’ Kara choked on her water. 

“Will that be a problem?” Cat said leaning back into her chair. 

“No, not at all, Cat,” Kara said attempting to smile while thinking, I’m going to kill Alex and Lucy when this date is over. 

//////

A few hours later Kara found herself laughing at the conversation Cat and she were having. She was still going to kill Alex and Lucy, but she was happy for their mischief. 

Cat sighed and leaned backed into the chair as she finished sipping her glass of wine, “You know Danvers, you’re not so bad.” 

“You’re not so bad yourself, Cat.” Kara didn’t say as confidently as a blush graced her cheeks while adjusting her glasses. 

“Would you want to come back home with me?” Cat said with pursed lips watching Kara’s reaction of choking on her wine. 

“Back to your place?” 

“Yes. Back to my place.”

“Umm, Miss Gra- I mean Cat. Are you sure? You?” Kara said while fidgeting with the stem of her wine glass.

“Yes, Kara. Will you like to join me at my place? Before you say yes, I would like to address the fact that this is a Tinder date. I was just as shocked when I saw we matched, but I quickly found out it was Alex and Lucy.” Cat said as she took another sip of her wine. 

“Miss Gr-, Cat, I’m sorry about that I didn’t mean to offend you, I didn’t know it would be you meeting me tonight.”

“Kara,” Cat said putting a hand up to stop her rambling, “I know, it didn’t take me long to put together what was going on, I swiped right on you on a whim that you may too. That perhaps we could finally talk about, this, if I hadn’t worked up the courage before it could have happened in person.” 

“This?” Kara said looking down at her lap. 

“Yes, this. Alex and Lucy were very persistent and seemed to think there was something going on between us that neither of us would act on without some encouragement.” 

“Again, Cat. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for them to interfere, I hope this doesn’t affect my standing at Catco or with you.” Kara said leaning forward in panic. 

“Kara,” Cat said moving to the seat next to Kara while placing one hand on Kara’s knee. “Stop rambling. I’m going to kiss you now, and if you want, Carter is gone for the weekend. We can talk about this,” Cat said as her eyes dropped down to Kara’s lips and back up to her eyes as she leaned forward. 

“This” Kara repeated before she was silenced by soft lip meeting hers. A kiss she thought about many times in her dreams before. A kiss she had hoped would come, but thought would never. After thinking the feelings for her boss would go unanswered, she was being kissed in the gentlest and most inviting way she could ever imagine. 

Forgetting how to breathe, Kara missed the warmth leaving her lips as she let out a sigh. 

“Kara? Is that a yes?” Cat asked with wide eyes, feeling unsure for the first time tonight. 

“Yes, Cat. Let’s talk about this.” She replied as she leaned in to capture Cat’s lips one more time before they left the restaurant. 

As she waited for Cat’s car to take them back to her penthouse she thought, I need to thank Alex and Lucy.


End file.
